Reignite
by scatterthestars
Summary: Tired of where Blaine and he have found themselves in their sex life, Kurt decides to do something about it.


People think just because Blaine and he are together that they have nonstop, amazing sex. When in actuality, they barely even have enough time to be intimate with each other. Both of their jobs being demanding and tiring them out and making it difficult for them to exert the energy needed to have sex. Even when they do find the time, Kurt has to admit, it's not all that great anymore. It feels more like a chore done just because it needs to be done. It's always scheduled and never unplanned. It's boring and almost become repetitive.

Kurt can't remember the last time he had sex with Blaine that brought him pleasure they use to experience together. Where it used to be earth-shattering and amazing, it's now okay. It's nothing more than that.

Just the week before, they actually stopped it was so terrible. Kurt recalls going to bed frustrated, and ended up kicking Blaine out of the room and crying himself to sleep he was so upset at where they found themselves.

All that has cumulated into Kurt being tired. He's tired of missing the great sex he use to have with his husband. He's tired of having to revert to jerking off in the shower to have a mildly pleasing orgasm that really ends up doing nothing for him. He's tired of missing the intimacy he would feel that came with being with Blaine in such a close way when they brought each other pleasure.

But he's mainly tired of not knowing how to fix it.

Waking up and getting ready for work, he wonders what there is that Blaine and he could do to fix this. He wants to fix this so badly because he's missed looking forward to being with his husband. He wants to get over this wall that they've encountered that they have no idea how to get past. He begins to wonder if maybe he isn't attracted to his husband anymore, and that thought terrifies him.

Spreading jam on a slice of toast an hour later, he hears Blaine finish with his shower. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he leans back against the counter and finishes his breakfast. Seeing Blaine walk into the kitchen five minutes later in a cotton shirt and sweatpants, Kurt stares at him and knows any doubts he just had about not maybe being attracted to his husband anymore fly out the window. He'll always be attracted to Blaine. He knows that now as he focuses on his ass as he leans over to grab something from inside the fridge.

Finishing his toast, he gives Blaine a quick kiss goodbye and tells him he loves him, not surprised when his heart flutters when Blaine says it back with certainty. They might not have the sex life they once had, but they still love each other and nothing will change that. He'll always make sure Blaine knows he loves him no matter what.

Heading out the door, he tells Blaine goodbye, again, and closes the door. Checking his emails, he sees one for an ad to get away and spend time with your significant other. Seeing that ad has Kurt thinking about how he wants that for Blaine and he. He wants a few days just for themselves where they can rediscover their amazing sex life they had. He wants to finally get past this bump in the road.

Stopping halfway to his car, Kurt makes a last second decision and turns around and heads back inside the house. Closing the door behind him with a loud bang, dropping his stuff to the floor, he hungrily kisses Blaine when he comes to see what is going on. Walking him backwards to the living room, he pushes him to sit when they reach the couch. Straddling his lap, he pulls Blaine's cotton shirt over his head. Reaching to undo the buttons of his shirt, he hears Blaine ask, "What's going on here?"

"What's going on is that your husband wants to ride you," Kurt replies as he strips out of his shirt and starting to work on his jeans. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream your name." Standing up, he kicks out of his shoes and pushes his pants and underwear off. Standing there naked looking at Blaine, whose face is filled with shock, Kurt wraps a hand around himself and slowly starts to stroke. "You up for it?"

As he moves his hand, he watches Blaine quickly shove his sweatpants off, along with his underwear. Kurt looks at Blaine's flushed, hard cock as he sits there and stares at him.

This is what they need, he realizes. The surprise of having sex at any moment, doing something about the hunger for each other that's always been there but ignored in favor of work and dulled by tiredness, taking the opportunity to have crazy, amazing sex that has been missing for too long in their lives. This is him taking that step to them becoming that couple, again, who could never keep their hands off each other.

Stepping forward when Blaine grabs his wrist, stopping the movement of his hand, he whines low in his throat when Blaine suddenly takes him into his mouth. The heat and silkiness of Blaine's mouth is something he realizes he's missed more than he cared to admit to himself.

Looking down, he watches as Blaine's pink lips stretch around his cock as he moves his head up and down. The sight is something he hasn't seen in some time, and one he doesn't want to go so long without seeing, again.

Threading his fingers into Blaine's curls, still wet from his morning shower, Kurt pulls him off before he comes down his throat. Pushing him back, he straddles his lap once again. Kissing him, he licks into his mouth as he feels Blaine circle his entrance with his thumb.

"Wait," he pants as he pulls away. "We need lube." He says it but doesn't want to get up to go get it. This moment is too perfect for him to want to stop it for anything.

He quizzically watches as Blaine roots around in the cushions of the couch as if searching for something. Surprise is what comes to mind when he sees Blaine produce a bottle of lube from in between the couch cushions. "The other night when you kicked me out of bed I needed a release," Blaine tells him in way of explanation.

"God, I love you and your rampant sex drive," Kurt says with an easy laugh. Smiling into the kiss he gives Blaine, he hears the pop of a cap.

Blaine quickly stretches him; moving his fingers precisely inside his body. Kurt groans when he purposely barely brushes his prostate. Pulling his hand away when he's ready, Kurt grins at Blaine as he positions himself. "Ready?" he asks.

"God, yes," Blaine groans, grabbing his hips and guiding him down on his cock.

Moaning when he fully sinks down around Blaine's cock, tipping his head back and smiling, Kurt immediately starts to roll his hips down. He starts off with slow, gentle rolls of his hips and starts to move faster and faster. As he works his hips down, he groans as Blaine holds his hips and thrust up into him.

Soon, he's riding Blaine hard; slamming his hips down around him as he grips his shoulders. He groans at the feeling of Blaine's cock sliding in and out of him, filling him and making pleasure spread throughout his body at how great it feels.

"I've missed you," he pants as he drops his forehead to Blaine's jaw. He says it in regards to how it felt to be completely owned by Blaine as he fucked him, like at this moment. He's missed the closeness that comes with having sex with his husband they both enjoy. He's missed how great it used to be between them, and glad to be rediscovering that right now.

Letting Blaine flip them so he ends up lying on the couch, Kurt lifts his legs high on either side of Blaine. Moaning loudly as he starts to pound into him, he suddenly lets out a scream of pleasure when Blaine angles his hips just right and hits his prostate. Whimpering as Blaine continues to hit that spot, Kurt reaches down and wraps a hand around himself. Stroking himself with firm, sure strokes, he feels his orgasm building.

Suddenly, he's spilling over his fist in white, hot streaks, feeling it land on his stomach and seeing some of it hit Blaine.

Of all the things he's missed most, this is the main thing. He's missed how Blaine can bring him a pleasure unlike he's ever known; missed how Blaine can make him feel. Yeah, he masturbates, and that's fine. But something about Blaine fucking him into oblivion and creating something so amazing is better than any orgasm he has while he pleasures himself alone.

Feeling Blaine thrust a handful more times and spill inside him, Kurt fully collapses to the couch after they stop moving. "Fuck!" he breathlessly says, letting out a small giggle. "We need to do that more, because that was amazing."

"Yes, it was," Blaine replies with his own labored breathing. "Can I ask what brought that on?" He lifts his head from where he dropped it to Kurt's chest.

"I realized how tired I was of how we've been lately." Kurt smiles up at Blaine as he looks down at him. "I wanted to rediscover how we use to be."

"I'm glad you did something." Blaine grins. "But our little impromptu sex has us both late for work."

"Call in," Kurt quickly tells him; not wanting this to be over. "Take the weekend off with me. I want to spend it alone with you without worry of work, or any other obligations. We can spend it in bed making up for lost time, and talking."

Blaine beams down at him as he says, "I could do that."

"Good," Kurt responds. "Because I was wondering how you felt about fucking me in the shower?"

"I most definitely could get behind you on that," Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt burst out laughing at that, shaking his head in delight. "I can't believe you said that."

"It was too easy."

Taking Blaine's hand when he stands up off him, Kurt kisses him, happy this is the start to them being _them_ again with the amazing sex life.


End file.
